There are more things in heaven and earth
by ylemon
Summary: Three victims, horribly mutilated. A man no one knows seen around the crime scenes. Two detectives at a loss and an unexpected help. Cross-over. M-rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. Just a small two-chapter nonsense that sprung to my mind while reading a cross-over on another fanfiction site. I had fun writing it down; I hope you'll have fun reading it. PS: The second chapter will be uploaded this week.

* * *

16:04 – Chelsea.

'No, no, no! Damn it!' Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley looked around him but the man he was chasing was nowhere to be seen.

'Sir!'

His partner, Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers, stopped, out of breath, by his side. She was red and sweaty. Leaning forward, her hands on her knees, she tried to get her breath back.

'Where is he?' she panted.

'Gone! Disappeared! Vanished !' Lynley exclaimed, throwing up his hands in exasperation. He paced the dead end in long strides, failing to understand what he had missed.

'I thought you had a visual on him?' Barbara went on.

'I _had_ a visual on him!' Tommy retorted angrily.

'Okay, just asking. Don't vent your frustration on me.'

Barbara didn't insist. When the inspector was like that, he was capable of discharging his bad mood on the first person at hand and, since she was usually around, she was often on the receiving end of his burst of anger. It was generally unfair and he usually ended up apologizing to her but that was not a reason to add fuel to the fire.

Tommy was still pacing. He went over the pursuit in his mind, trying to find when and where their suspect had escaped him.

Barbara and he had gone to talk to the employers of the latest victim, in search of the reason why a 41-year old cleaning lady had become the third victim of the latest serial-killer operating in London. They had found nothing of interest but, going out, they had seen a man in a suit watching them from the other side of the road. They had already seen him in the street where the first victim lived and Barbara had identified him among the onlookers at the second crime scene. Then, like today, they had tried to talk to him but the man had run away. But today, Tommy was determined to catch him. As soon as he'd spotted the man he'd crossed the road, nearly getting himself run over by a car, but the man had fled. Tommy had pursued him and he'd seen him turn into that dead end. But when he'd turned the corner no more than three seconds after his prey, Tommy had seen no one. The space in front of him had been surprisingly and totally empty.

Tommy contemplated the brick wall in front of him, evaluating its height. Four meters, maybe four and a half, he guessed. Could the man have jumped over it? Unlikely, not to say impossible. Tommy became aware of a noise behind him. Barbara was taping on the left wall at regular intervals.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm looking for a secret door.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'This is a dead end. Look around you, there's no door and your guy didn't fly over that wall unless he grew a pair of wings. Since you're sure he turned this way, there's only one explanation: there's a door hidden somewhere. So I sound the walls.'

Lynley stared at her, speechless.

'What?' she asked, a bit upset about his lack of reaction.

'I'm wondering, Havers, if I shall rejoice to see you taking initiatives or worry about your vivid imagination.'

'My vivid imagination?'

'You're sounding the walls to find a secret door. Can you tell me how such a ludicrous idea formed in your mind?'

'Logic. Rationality. Out-of-the-box thinking. You saw the guy ran this way, he's not here, there's no other way out that the road you and I took to arrive. What other explanation do you suggest?'

Lynley didn't answer.

'So? Shall I go on?'

'If you want,' he said with a sigh.

 _It's not that I want to do it, it's that has to be done and you're obviously not going to do it._

Barbara bit her lower lip. Some truths were better left untold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 : 37 – New Scotland Yard

'Sir?'

Barbara looked up from her computer screen. Lynley was standing in front of her desk and was looking at her with an uneasy smile.

'What?' she asked icily.

'I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for this afternoon. I was mean and rude.'

'Yes, you were.'

She wasn't going to make it easier for him. It was about time he learnt he couldn't go all condescending on her whenever he felt frustrated. Because the man got frustrated easily and often. She wanted to remain firm but found her resolution melt away under his gaze.

 _Oh, crap, not the puppy eyes. Don't, please, don't. That's not fair. You're too cute when you do that. Never been able to stay cross with you when you look at me that way._

She was about to relent when his mobile phone rang.

 _Saved by the bell_ , she thought.

'Lynley. Oh, Sandra, yes, give me a minute, I'm going back to my office.'

Barbara watched him leave, pensively.

Sandra. Sandra Otubo. Lynley's latest conquest. A black beauty with legs up to her neck. Lynley had told Barbara they had met at a charity gala at the Ritz. Rumour has it Sandra had dumped her boyfriend on the spot and disappeared straight away with Lynley in one of the hotel's best suites. Barbara doubted that last point. Given that Sandra was a paediatric surgeon and that the charity had been held to raise fund for her foundation, Barbara didn't believe she'd have jeopardized the gala to roll in the hay. Nah, they'd probably waited till the end of the event to go upstairs. Barbara had met Sandra briefly, one morning she had come to fetch Lynley at his home. She had been nice, even friendly but Barbara had been ill at ease with her. She exuded sensuality. When she had kissed Lynley goodbye, the sexual tension between them had been so intense Barbara had pretexted a phone call to make to leave the house hastily. She had never been so embarrassed with Helen Lynley. But things between Lynley and Sandra were so overtly sexual. She had no trouble imagining them in bed, black and white bodies entwined. What had he said that morning? That she had too much imagination? Yeah, probably she had. And it hurt sometimes.

He came back 20 minutes later. She took a sip of tea to compose herself and pulled a face. It was cold and bitter. Without knowing why she felt like crying.

'I was on the phone with the pathologist. He confirms it's the same MO as for the first two victims.'

'Which means ripped open rib cage and missing heart.'

'I'm afraid so.'

'By the way, how's Sandra?'

'What do you mean 'by the way'?! How can talking about someone who gruesomely kill people and steal their heart can possibly make you think of my girlfriend?'

'Er, I don't know. Honest. Maybe because she's a surgeon.'

'It doesn't look like surgery,' Lynley commented, looking at the photos of the victims pinned on the board. 'It's a butchery. The pathologist said the wounds looked as if they were done by the claws of some big beast.'

'Don't tell me they're in adamantium,' Barbara quipped. Seeing Lynley's vacant stare, she added: 'Nevermind.'

'Did you find a link between the victims? Do we know how he picks them?'

'Winnie's onto that but so far we've nothing.'

She got up and went to the board.

'Giny MacLeod, 67, retired hair-dresser, married, one son, two grand-children. Killed after disappearing from the park where she was playing with her grandchildren.'

Barbara pointed at the second photo.

'Patrick Caffrey, 17, student. Killed on his way to his girlfriend's. And, finally, Harriet Fowley, 41, cleaning lady, divorced, no child. Spent all her spare time volunteering in the Salvation Army. Killed just a hundred yard from her employer's house.'

'Three victims, three different profiles.'

'And three different locations: one in Brixton, one in Shoreditch and the last one in Chelsea.'

'So the only common factor seems to be this man.'

Lynley pointed at the photograph of a white man in his mid- to late-thirties. He was tall and very slim, and had short brown hair.

'Anything on him?' he asked Barbara.

'Only two things: he runs fast and can vanish into thin air.'

'Very funny, Havers.'

'I'm doing my best, sir.'

'I'll get in touch with the press liaison officer. I want the photo of this man in the press and on TV. We need to find him.'

'Do you think he's the killer? He doesn't look like one.'

Lynley frowned and she went on:

'Yeah, I know, that's not a valid criterion but I don't see him as a killer. Though I've got the feeling he can be dangerous. Strange, isn't it?'

Lynley considered her for a few seconds. Over the years he'd learnt to trust his partner's instinct but with three vicious crimes on his hands he couldn't afford to ignore the facts and the facts were that this man had been seen around each crime scenes.

'I think we'd better call it a day. We put in long hours lately and we're both tired. I can't think straight. Do you want a lift home?'

'Nah, it's OK, I'll take the tube. I've some shopping to do before going home.'

'As you wish. Goodnight then.'

''night, Sir.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

21:53 Chalk Farm

Carrying her bags of frozen dishes, Barbara turned into her street. The night was dark, well, as dark as it could be in London, and everything was calm. In the houses lining the street, she could catch the glimpse of flickering blue lights. The inhabitants of Chalk Farm were at home, watching TV at the end of another working day. Just two yards to go and she'd be home too. She'd never resented going home to an empty house. Life at her parents' at been so strenuous emotionally, especially at the end, she'd been relieved to have somewhere of her own. But sometimes she thought it'd be nice to go home to someone. She smiled as she remembered the spring in Lynley's steps as he had left her earlier. It was so obvious that he was looking forward to his evening with Sandra. Barbara modified her grip on the handles of the bags; they seemed heavier suddenly and she felt tired. Just one yard to go now, then a quick dinner, a good night's sleep and she'd be ready to face another day at work. Not that work was a problem. It has not been since she started working with Lynley. Going to work wasn't difficult because of him. Actually it was spending long hours without him that she dreaded. And it has become worse lately. His new love interest has not arranged things in that matter. She wanted him to be happy and he seemed happy with Sandra so really she should be happy for him she kept repeating to herself. But she wasn't. She didn't really like Sandra.

'You're jealous, old girl, admit it,' the little voice in her head told her. 'Sandra's gorgeous, she's got brains and she's got Lynley. The first two things you'd be able to forgive her but the third? Till when are you going to pretend you don't want Tommy for you? You want his lips on yours, you want his hands on your skin, you want…'

'RUN!'

Barbara froze and dropped her bags. Their suspect, the man who had escaped them this morning was running in her direction, screaming. It took a couple of seconds for her brain to understand that the man was ordering her to turn back and run away. At that time he was already by her side. He took her hand and dragged her along.

'I'm a police officer and …,' she started.

'Run! She's right behind me and she's here for you!' the man screamed back.

Barbara threw a glance above her shoulder and nearly missed her footing. Behind them was a woman with a sallow complexion, long black hair and way too much teeth in her mouth. Barbara took her decision in a split second: she started to run as fast as she could. Next to her the man seemed to be enjoying himself.

'She's a beauty! Really! We're lucky!'

'Lucky!?'

'This way!'

They turned into an alleyway. A door opened and without knowing where she was heading Barbara followed the man inside.

'Who's she? Who are you?' she yelled at the man who closed the door behind them.

He turned a grinning face to her:

'She's a Melthryn and I'm the Doctor.'


	2. Chapter 2

21:53, Eaton Terrace

On the bedside table in DI Lynley's bedroom the phone rang.

'Leave it ring,' Sandra whispered in his ear.

'Can't…Mmmm…It may be…Mmmm…important,' Lynley managed to say while at the same time kissing his lover.

'More important than what we're doing now?' she asked languorously, lowering herself onto him, taking him deeper inside her. He moaned with pleasure then mumbled:

'Could you just look at the screen? See who's calling?'

'I hate you,' she replied with a little smile.

She opened her eyes just long enough to look at the phone screen.

'Says Havers.'

'I must answer.'

He extended his arm in the direction of the phone but Sandra blocked him.

'Tommy…' she protested.

'I'm sorry, Sandra, but I must…' he quickly pulled her to him and rolled in the bed till he was on top of her and grabbed the phone '…take this call. Lynley.'

'Sir! Please, I need your help! Please!'

'Barbara, where are you?'

Lynley withdrew unceremoniously. Sandra complained but he'd already disappeared in the bathroom.

'On my way to your home.'

He put the phone on speaker, quickly dried himself and put on his boxer.

'Barbara, how far are you?'

'Actually, I'm in your garden.'

'The garden?'

'Long story.'

He jumped into his trousers and dashed down the stairs. He ran through the dining room and opened the French windows. Under a clouded full moon, Barbara was pacing up and down the lawn in front of a blue police box. As soon as she saw him she went to meet him.

'Sir.'

She looked as the same time frightened and excited. He ran his hands along her arms and looked in her eyes.

'Barbara, are you alright?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.'

Suddenly she realized he was wearing only his trousers and he was disheveled and sweaty. She understood in a shock what he'd been doing when she'd called.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'He asked me where we'd be safe and your house just sprung in my mind and…'

'It's all right, Barbara, it's all right. No need to apologize.'

'Obviously I interrupted… something.'

'You said you needed help; that was the most important. Now would you explain how you got an old police box into my garden?'

'Er, I'm not sure you want to know.'

'I do.'

'You won't complain I've too much imagination?'

'Havers.'

'That thing…'

'Yes?'

'It flies.'

'…'

'…'

Lynley turned on his heel and was about to walk away but Barbara stopped him by grabbing his arm.

'It's not a prank and I'm not crazy.'

He turned back to face her. She read disappointment and a bit of anger on his face.

'Do you really think I'm going to believe you?'

'When did I lie to you?'

'You want last week occurrences or have you time for the full list?' he asked icily

'Okay, bad choice of words. But you have to believe me. Please. I know it sounds absurd and I couldn't believe it myself but it's true.'

'And what's next? You're going to tell me that aliens roam the streets?'

'No, she's not. That's my line.'

Lynley looked over Barbara's head to where the voice had come from. The door of the police box was opened and on the threshold stood their suspect.

'What's the…'

Tommy took a step towards the man but Barbara put her hand on his chest to stop him.

'It's okay,' she assured him, quickly removing her hand, 'he's with us.'

'How do you know?'

'He saved my life.'

'You were attacked?'

Tommy's voice lost his caustic edge as concern filled his eyes and Barbara couldn't help feeling pleased.

'The killer we're looking for, she was in my street, waiting for me.'

'She?'

'Yeah, it's a She. Or an It. I don't know. But that guy, the Doctor, he can help us.'

'The Doctor?'

'That's his name.'

'It's not a name.'

'Well, it's his. Keep an open mind. Please.'

The Doctor called them over: 'Hurry. We need a plan. Our little friend won't be long now,' and he disappeared inside the police box.

'He doesn't expect us to go inside that box? It's too small for three.'

'Keep. An. Open. Mind.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Melthryns are mercenary female warriors,' the Doctor explained. 'Highly powerful. Deadly. Even the Sontarans respect them, though they'd never admit it. I wonder why she's here.'

'Is she alone or is this an invasion?' Barbara asked. She threw an anxious look at Lynley who was still under the shock of the revelation about the Doctor and his Tardis.

'Oh, she's alone.'

'How could you be so sure?'

'Because if Melthryns were attacking Earth, London and every major city on this planet would have been destroyed by now.'

'So why is she here?'

'That's what we're going to ask her.'

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis. The Melthryn was in the garden.

'Barbara, would you please step outside?'

'NO!' Barbara and Lynley shouted at the same time.

Tommy slammed the door shut and turned to the Doctor, furious.

'Are you out of your mind?! This monster is going to kill us!'

'She's not a _monster_. I told you, she's a Melthryn. And she's not going to kill _us_. She's here for Barbara and I'd like to know why.'

'Oh, sorry,' Lynley quipped, walking away from the door, 'I thought you wanted all three of us to get killed but if it's only Barbara it's alright.'

He turned to the Doctor and the look on his face was terrible: 'Except it is not alright. I won't let you use Barbara as a bait.'

'Oh, come on,' the Doctor replied with a grimace, 'she won't be in danger. There's a force field outside the Tardis that will protect her.'

'You sure?' Barbara asked.

'Of course, I'm sure!'

'Barbara, don't,' Lynley urged her.

'We have to understand why she's here if we want to get rid of her. We can't just arrest her and put her in jail.'

'Can't we just kill her?' Lynley asked the Doctor.

'And you called her a monster!'

'I'm not comfortable with the knowledge there's an alien killer roaming the streets and that she's after Barbara.'

The Doctor scratched his hair furiously then tapped his forehead and exclaimed:

'Oh! Yes! Of course! Yes, yes, yes. Has to be! But why? '

He eyed Lynley and Barbara.

'What is it there is between you?'

'Nothing.'

'She's one of my closest friends,' Lynley replied.

'Interesting.'

'What?' Barbara spat.

'He sees you as one of his closest friends but he's nothing to you.'

'He's nothing that concerns you,' she snapped back.

'It concerns me if you want me to help you. I think I know what she's looking for but I don't understand why.'

'So what does she want?' Lynley asked.

'Can't you see the pattern? What's the link between the first three victims? What did they have that Barbara also has?'

'I don't know,' Lynley replied.

'Aren't you a detective? Connect the dots! Can't you see what's just under your nose?'

'Oh my God!' Barbara exclaimed.

'See, she has the answer,' the Doctor told Lynley with an ironic smile.

'I don't,' Barbara replied.

They turned to her in surprise. She was looking at one of the screens above the central console, petrified. Sandra had just stepped out of the house in a lacy nightgown.

'Who's that?' the Doctor asked.

'My girlfriend,' Lynley replied, white as a sheet.

'No, no, no, no, no,' the Doctor ran outside brandishing his sonic screwdriver, Barbara and Lynley on his tracks. 'Don't touch…'

BAM !

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence the Melthryn attacked.

BAM!

But she didn't attack Sandra.

BAM!

She was delivering powerful punches and kicks to the force field, trying to get to Barbara.

Her face was contorted by rage. Her open mouth revealed several lines of very thin, sharp teeth. Her hands ended in claw-like fingers, able to cut into flesh as in melted butter. Her straight hair was now spiked around her head, and seemed to have a life on its own. Her appearance was at the same time so fascinating and so monstrous that Lynley felt paralyzed, almost compelled to stare, and the picture of Medusa, who had snakes on her head and turned to stone everyone who dared look at her came to his mind.

BAM!

'Get inside the Tardis!'

The Doctor's voice snapped him out of his reverie. The order was directed at Barbara and she obeyed immediately.

Seeing her prey fleeing, the Melthryn hissed, a low pitched sound that got under the skin. She tried to break the force field with renewed energy.

BAM, BAM, BAM!

'Oh no, Melthryn, you're not going to pass,' the Doctor told the creature.

'Give me the woman,' the Melthryn ordered. Her voice was low, deep, and threatening.

'Er…Let me think…No.'

'Give me the woman!'

'Don't insist, I can't give her to you. But, wait, there's another woman right behind you, why don't you take her instead?'

'Doctor!' Lynley shouted.

'Oh, don't worry, she's not in danger,' the Doctor replied, dismissing his concern. 'Is she?' he asked the Melthryn who snarled but didn't move.

Tommy watched, stunned, as the Melthryn completely ignored Sandra who ran back to the house and locked the French windows behind her.

'Just what I thought,' the Doctor went on. 'So why is Barbara Havers so special?'

'She's powerful.'

'Powerful? How?' Lynley asked.

'Love. Her love is strong, so strong. I want it.'

'Love? You want love?' _A Melthryn in love?_ The Doctor mouthed to Tommy, with an incredulous look in his eyes.

'Love is powerful. Love is the most powerful weapon in the galaxy.'

'A weapon. Makes more sense.'

'You tried to take the love of these people by stealing their hearts?' Lynley asked.

'That's where love is. So I took them and ate them.'

The Doctor pulled a face, disgusted.

'But you weren't stronger after, were you?' Tommy went on.

'No. Theirs was the wrong kind of love.'

'The wrong kind of love?' Lynley repeated, lost. 'I don't understand.'

'It' simple, though,' the Doctor explained. 'First victim: a grand-mother enjoying a happy moment with her much beloved grand-children. Nice and sweat love.'

'Not powerful,' the Melthryn growled.

'I don't agree but that's not the point. Second, a bloke on his way to his girlfriend's. Things on his mind, hot and spicy'

'Lust,' Tommy contributed. He was starting to understand.

'Useless,' the Melthryn barked.

'But nice or so I was told. And the third one…'

'Compassion.'

'Yes, Inspector, you get it. Compassion. The love of others.'

'She was weak! I wasn't stronger after I ate her heart!'

'Of course, you weren't! Killing people, eating them is not the way you're going to feel love, stupid thing!'

'Then teach me.'

'We can't teach you love.'

'He can,' the Melthryn replied nodding at Lynley.

'Can he?' the Doctor asked in surprise. He turned to Tommy: 'Can you?'

'I've no idea what she's talking about.'

'You make the woman feel love. It's stronger when she is with you.'

'The woman?' the Doctor asked. 'Which woman

'She's talking about Sand…'

'Her.'

The Melthryn pointed in the Tardis direction.

'Looks like you've got a secret admirer, Inspector.'

'Is that why she's after me, then?'

The two men turned at the same time. Barbara was standing by the door of the Tardis. She looked pale but determined.

'I told you, Melthryn are powerful warriors. They have a sort of sixth sense; they can sense their enemy's feelings. They can feel their fear, their weakness, their strength. Really handy during a fight. In your case, she feels your love. I guessed she'd been confused by the various shapes love can take, which would explain the different profiles of the first victims.'

'Enough talking!' the Melthryn shouted. 'Make your choice, Doctor. Give me the woman or give me the man.'

'Or?'

'Or I'll kill everyone on this planet! More than seven billions lives, Doctor, I shall find enough love in them.'

'I'll go,' Lynley said.

'No, it's me she wants,' Barbara replied, 'I'll go.'

'She's going to kill you; she only wants me to teach her love. I've a better chance to survive this than you.'

'And when she realizes she's not stronger despite your lectures, what do you think will happen? Think of your family. Think of Sandra. You can't leave them. No one will miss me.'

'I'll do.'

'Oh, stop that! Nobody's going anywhere,' the Doctor cut in. 'Melthryn, these two stay here. This planet is under my protection and so are its inhabitants. All of them.'

'I'll destroy you, Doctor, and then I'll destroy Earth!'

'No, you won't.' The Doctor's voice was calm but hard. Gone were the grin and the childish attitude. 'Since you're so good at reading people's hearts, read me, read me well. Sense my strength and my anger. I'm old, Melthryn, older than you can imagine. I've loved and killed and I've cried and laughed. I've seen many worlds; save a good lot of them and destroyed a few. So many experiences. Read me, Melthryn! Get to know your enemy!'

He looked fearsome and sublime at the same time.

'What is it, Melthryn? You don't look well suddenly.'

The creature seemed petrified; her body, limp. Her forehead was covered in beads of cold sweat.

'What have you done?' she cried in anguish. 'I'm shaking, and I feel weak. I want to hide from you.'

'You came to experience a new feeling, so I gave you one. The name's fear. It's a powerful feeling and it can be a precious ally once you know how to use it. It warns you of a danger. I'm a Time Lord and I'm dangerous, Melthryn. So go away and don't come back.'

The Melthryn didn't hesitate long. She reached for a locket, pressed it and disappeared from the surface of the Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Is that it?' Barbara asked. 'Is she gone?'

'Yes, that's over. Melthryns won't bother you anymore.'

'It doesn't make sense,' Lynley commented. 'It seems too easy. You just showed up and she's gone.'

'I've a reputation.'

'It must be something…'Barbara mused.

'You are quite something yourself,' the Doctor returned her the compliment.

'Glad you noticed.'

Tommy didn't like the looks the Doctor and Barbara were exchanging. It was a non-verbal communication that kept him in the background. Somehow he felt isolated and lonely. He normally would have been the one having this moment of complicity with Barbara.

'I suppose it only remains for us to take your words we'll be fine now and thank you for your invaluable help,' he said, in what seemed, even to his eyes, a pathetic attempt to break the spell.

'Oh, yeah, no problem, my pleasure,' the Doctor replied automatically, keeping his eyes on Barbara. 'I'm going to resume my journey.'

'Where to?' Barbara asked.

'Oh, I don't know. I can travel time and space, you know. Perhaps I'll visit Florence with Michelangelo or have a tour of the first human colony out of the Milky Way. I've been told the sunrises on the jade beaches of Islandela are like nowhere else. The green of the beaches, the sea turning red, the sky lighting up with the three suns.'

'That sounds…wonderful.'

'It is.'

'Well, we don't want to delay you, Doctor, it sounds like you've got things to do.'

'Is there a means we could contact you? Just in case…'

'Barbara, it's not like he has a mobile.'

'I have one!'

Barbara was astounded; Tommy, less than pleased.

'And it works in the outer space?'

'Of course, what would be the point of having a mobile phone else?'

'Could you do something for me Doctor?' Barbara asked almost shyly.'When you're on Islanderos…'

'Islandela.'

'Yes, Islandela, take a picture of the sunrise and sent it to me. Please.'

'I've a better idea. Why don't you come with me and see it by yourself?'

'Yes!'

'Brilliant!'

'No, it's not brilliant!' Lynley cut in. 'It may sounds all very nice and fun but, Barbara, you can't leave everything behind to jump on a space ship with a total stranger and get exposed to God knows what dangers. I've got the idea that the Melthryns are not the only dangerous species out there.'

'I'm not going permanently! Think of it as holidays abroad, or a sabbatical year. Besides, look at my life! I've no family, a stalled career, nothing to keep me here. This is a fantastic opportunity! And I'll be safe; I'll be with the Doctor.'

'You can't go! Not now,' he dragged her away from the Doctor and lowered his voice,' not now that I know you have feelings for me.'

'On the contrary, I'd say that the perfect time for me to leave,' she replied defiantly.

'We have to talk.'

'Why? Because I love you? That's not new.'

'It is, for me.'

'I've been feeling this way for a long time; it's not my fault you didn't notice.'

'You kept your cards close to your chest. I never thought you could fall for me but…I'm truly happy you did. We lost an awful lot of time already, it's time we talk honestly about how we feel for each other.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Why?'

'May I remind you that when I phoned you were in bed, shagging another woman?'

'Whom I left at once to run to you. Doesn't that tell you something about me?'

'That you're as changeable as a weathercock? Though I guess Sandra would probably use harsher words.'

Lynley looked hurt and Barbara felt bad for him but he had to be told his truth.

'Since Helen's death you've been running after women like a headless chicken, chasing one after the other and, given who you are and how you look, you had no trouble laying them. I don't blame you but it's time you put yourself together and think about what you really want. When your ideas are clear we'll talk.'

'You're truly remarkable.'

'Thanks for remarking. Now, excuse-me, I've a sunrise to watch.'

'Barbara?'

'What now?'

'Go see the universe and its wonders but promise me you'll come back and tell me all you saw.'

The look in his eyes was sweet and Barbara felt her heart melt. She answered softly:

'Promised.'

'And don't wait till I'm gray and old.'

'I may be away more than a couple of days, you know.'

'Cheeky monkey!'

'Bye, Sir.'

'Take care, Barbara.'

When Barbara stepped inside the Tardis the Doctor was busy around the central console, pulling levers, turning switches. Over his head, on the screens, she could see the lonely figure of Lynley, standing on the lawn.

'Are you sure you want to leave?' the Doctor asked, seeing her lost in her thoughts.

'Yes, it's something I need to do. For both of us. And I'm really dying to see those jade beaches.'

'So, allons-y!'


End file.
